


Lets give it up for, One Direction

by Bullshit_protectors



Series: Larry coming out oneshots [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute Harry, Cute Louis, Fluff, Harry and Louis coming out, Larry Coming Out, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Louis Tomlinson Loves Harry Styles, M/M, Modest Management (One Direction), One Shot, m/m realationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 01:18:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2904020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bullshit_protectors/pseuds/Bullshit_protectors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“And we have a special treat for your guys tonight; One Direction is in the building! And they’ll be joining us very shortly with not only a very special performance but it is rumoured that an announcement is being made so grabbed your tissues ladies.” Jimmy ended his intro with a smirk and a knowing glint in his eye. This is going to be a show to remember.<br/>Or when Larry come out on the Jimmy Fallon show without management knowing and the help of the boys and Jimmy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lets give it up for, One Direction

**Author's Note:**

> The two twitter accounts in here are my two very best friends so feel free to follow them :) ones a Larry shipper the other one isn't but it wont be hard to realise which is which aha :)

“Right now no funny business tonight okay? We stick to how it was rehearsed and nothing else alright. No gawking or touching Harry or so help me god this will be allowed to just leave be this time I will take action I'm tired of these ‘Larry’ rumours popping up every thirty seconds.” Richard Griffiths one of the mangers huffed and puffed like the big bad wolf in the three little pigs cartoon at the five lads who were all excited with being on the Jimmy Fallon show once again. It was always such a laugh; Jimmy was a nice enough fella. Lucky for both Louis and Harry he knew about their ‘secret’ relationship and never made it hard for them to get through an interview by mentioning girls or rumors unless he knew they’d be okay with them. This was also why they didn’t mind going on the show because they both knew he wouldn’t make either one of them jealous unlike most of the interviewers they have these days, yes they do it without knowing they’re doing it because even though its not really that hard to figure out that they are in a relationship they fall for Modest! Lies and believe they are two heterosexual guy’s looking for the perfect woman. “Now ladies and gentleman I’d like to introduce, One Direction” And the crowd went wild just like every time their name is mention. Guys may not admit to liking them but if you look closely when walking onto the stage there’s bound to be, at least 5 or 6 men in the audience clapping and hooting as loud of the women which always bring a smile to each other their faces knowing that their dream of creating music everyone will like is coming true. The five boys smiled and waved towards the crowd as they made their way to the sofa that was clearly to small to fit 5 grown men on, “He’s clearly thought this through well, this wasn’t here when rehearsing” Niall whispered rather loudly to each of the boys as they all laughed at the fact Niall was right, when rehearsing there was 5 individual chairs spaced out as if they were five strangers but now was a sleek black leather sofa with none other than Jimmy sitting at his desk smirking as they made their way over to the far to small sofa. “Boys, boys how great it is to see you again it’s been far too long. Why don’t you take a seat and tell everyone what it’s like finishing a worldwide stadium tour?” So naturally they sat how they would if they were hanging around in their dressing rooms, Niall, Liam, Zayn, Louis and of course Harry closest to the host and furthest away from the camera’s because he always tended to give to much away. And what was going down today needed to be kept a secret for as long as possible. Half an hour into the show the real stuff came up, the questions from fans, “So I have one from @harrys_ang3l and she said ‘If you were any other celebrity who would you be?” Jimmy couldn’t keep the smile off his face when looking at the boys, of course he knew who’d they be and why but because of reasons they couldn’t share he didn’t want to say anything, “well personally I’d be one of those people who are famous for checking food y’know so I could eat and then get paid for it” of course Niall’s answer would be straight forward and obvious but for the other four they really seemed like they were stumped over who to say, “Well as we’ve been asked this question before I’m going to bring back my answer,” Louis said with a deadly look in his eye and while looking back stage where management was standing he said, “I’d be Harry so I could have curly hair” this created an up roar in the audience ‘Awhs’ were being shouted the word ‘Larry’ came up a few times and Louis couldn’t stop smiling, Liam was laughing along with Niall and Zayn but Harry just gazed at him with that sickly loved up expression he always wore around him. “Okay guy’s next question from @HLLNZ_s_cmofos and they’ve said, ‘What is the next track we’re going to be able to hear live? Well lucky for you not only are they going to answer your question by saying the title but you’re going to get it performed right now in this very stage. Ladies and gentlemen I give you One Direction singing, Stockholm syndrome” { Sings Stockholm syndrome btw :’) } “Give it up for the boys, now that was just great, well-done guy’s we know that song is very important to some of you and we’ll to that in just a moment but first of all I heard you have a special announcement to make isn’t that right?” Now without management knowing the boys have met up with Jimmy before the show and knew everything that was happening tonight without anyone else knowing which was fantastic because there wouldn’t be a second to interfere because they’re live which was nice because now they have the opportunity to be who they really are. "Why yes Jimmy it is, well we have to things to say but for once I'm not going to be the one who tries to stop it from surfacing" Liam looked towards Harry and Louis who's faces had a very excited grin yet you could see the slight nervousness underneath it. "Right erm yes okay well as Jimmy said that song is important to us well me especially because on the 2nd of October 2011 I got a tweet, a tweet that still to this day brings a tear to my eye. Happy tears though always happy tears. This tweet read, 'Always in my heart @Harry_Styles yours sincerely @Louis_Tomlinson' and you see this day was great because someone else was included in our lives now, where is she?" and on walks Eleanor who had become a dear friend to all five of the boys despite what everyone thought they were all good friends because she understood what was actually going on "This girl right here is a superstar, she's the best girlfriend I could ever ask for one of the closest people to me and she's done nothing but be an angel about everything. But not even she could really hide what's going on. Well obviously because more than half of you guys already know but here it goes anyway." And for once in his life Harry didn't stutter over his words he didn't blurt out random crap that people laughed at even though they had no idea what it meant he stood up and walked towards the microphones that were still there took a deep breath and said, "I Harry Styles a member of the biggest boy band of this time or otherwise known as One Direction am in and always will be in love with my boyfriend of 4 years Louis Tomlinson." And with tears in his eyes Louis leapt up from his seat and ran to Harry crashing his lips to his pulling him as close as possible as the audience awhed and screamed the odd 'I knew it' making Harry chuckled into the kiss every now and then. "Love you boo bear" "Love to you Hazza" \------------------------------------------- The days following the interview on Jimmy's show was a blur of media up roar and meetings with modest. Of course they were fuming but not one of the boys could give a flying rats arse what they thought because after four years of lying and pretending and hiding they were finally allowed to be their self. Many of the fans sent them hate every now and then, tweets from the younger fans reading, 'You should of been with me not him Ew I hate you now' But it was fine with them because they wouldn't want fans who didn't accept them for who they were. Of course there was the fans who knew from the start and kept the moral of Larry Stylinson alive and to them they were forever grateful. And of course the other boys didn't suffer sure it hurt them when reading the few nasty tweets directed towards their mates and to them but they knew it was best to have the fake fans show themselves then to have people not liking them for being who they really were. it also gave the boys a chance to single out some of the fans who had been there from the beginning and still were now and were also happy for Louis and Harry which never failed to bring smiles to their faces. And as for management after seeing they didn't lose sales or popularity they were okay with the whole 'coming out' but by the time they had come around One Direction had gotten Simon to break off the remainders of the contract and sign them under new management who were nicer and allowed the boys to be there selves whether that was being with each other, other boys or even girls and nothing made the boys happier. They were finally able to be them.


End file.
